He broke her heart, she broke her in
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Femslash dont like dont read. Stacy/Trish...title is pretty self explanitory.Randy and lita also mentioned.Rated m for very sexual content...request for RVDlegsTrish. Read and Review please!


**Request fic for RVDlegsTrish, i think it went well, i hope you enjoy it. I also hope anyone else who takes the time to read this likes it too, review please? Oh and the title? i couldnt resist lol.**

Trish grabbed a towel off the rack as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped it around her naked body. Walking out of the bathroom she made her way into the bedroom of the hotel suit, it was late and now that she was feeling refreshed from her post match state she would probably just climb into bed, flick on the television set and go right to sleep. Not like she had anything better to do with her time, ever since her and Lita broke up she spent all her nights alone anyway.

Thoughts of regrets and 'what if's' filled her days and red-headed dreams filled her lonely nights. Her and the American had been broken up for months, but she still couldn't find the strength to move on…she didn't think she could ever find someone to fill that place in her heart. She had been burned by her, completely shit all over, Trish thought that Lita loved her but that just a blatant lie. The red head had used her, tried to make Matt jealous all the while reaping the benefits of their late night sexual endeavours. Then when it finally worked, when he finally came crawling back to her, she dropped Trish like yesterdays garbage. After swearing that she was over him, that she loved her now not him…she just picked up and left.

The white towel hit the floor and the blonde picked her favourite lingerie set out of her luggage. She couldn't keep feeling down like this, she pulled the red lace underwear up over her toned legs and let them hang around her hips before she slipped on the matching bra. Dressing up like that made her feel sexy and wanted, feelings she hadn't gotten to feel in a long time.

Her blonde head turned quickly when she heard a knock on the door. Trish had no idea who could possibly be looking for her this late, and she hoped it wasn't some crazy fan that had followed her back from the arena. She tiptoed to the door so whoever was outside couldn't hear her, if it was some stalker fan she didn't want to make the mistake of letting them know for sure she was inside the room.

But when Trish pressed her eye to the peep whole she was shocked to see that it Stacy Keibler on the other side. When the Canadian pulled back the lock and opened the door for the woman it didn't take long to tell this wasn't a happy visit, the poor girl was standing there with tears streaming down her pretty little face. "Can-Can-Can I stay with you?" She sniffled, pushing a cleanex to her puffy eyes before Trish even had a chance to ask what was wrong.

"Of course you can…" Trish said, stepping aside so she could enter the hotel room. Once she closed the door she followed behind the girl and sat down next to her on the queen-sized mattress.

She had known Stacy since the wcw days; she was a friend of Torrie's, a former fitness model college of Trish. Although the Canadian used the term 'friend' very lightly because Stacy and Torrie always seemed too close to be 'just friends'. Torrie assured her however that it was nothing like that at all, she didn't ask questions and they'd all been friends ever since. It must have been around the new millennium Trish assumed, she had trouble remembering what she had for breakfast let alone when she met someone she'd known for what seemed like forever. Then when the rival company went under and Stacy found herself knocking on wwe's door they got even closer.

But not once in all that time had she ever seen her worked up like this, "Honey what's the matter?"

Stacy fought back more tears before she opened her mouth, "Its Randy." She told her before bursting out in tears again, sobbing uncontrollably as her faced flopped onto Trish's shoulder.

Men. Trish should have known that that ass-hole was the cause of her pain. Her and Stacy hadn't been in contact as much since she started dating the third generation superstar but she heard through the grapevine that he had found his way into Stacy's life. That jerk didn't deserve a girl like her. "What did he do?" The blonde questioned, laying a hand on the other blonde's knee in comfort.

The former cheerleader looked at her as if her best friend had died, and in a way they probably did. Because whatever the hell Randy did to hurt her like this had destroyed the image of perfection Stacy had held of him, she must have felt like she didn't even know the man she loved. "He cheated on me." Stacy replied, just squeezing out the words before she started to wale again, "Why would he do that to me?"

"Because men are jerks." Trish said, repeating words she had said to herself over and over in her bathroom mirror as a teenager. Boys were only after one thing, and every man she'd ever let into her life had hurt her. "The only man a girl can trust is her daddy…"

Stacy managed to let out a small laugh at Trish's last comment, "That's true." She said, finally smiling at the other woman,

"There's that smile I like to see." The women's champion said, titling the girls jaw upward, "Don't let some dickhead keep you down."

"How do you always know what to say?" She questioned, crumpling up the tissue and pushing it into her palm.

Trish thumbed the smeared make-up out from under Stacy's eye, "Because I gave up on men a long time ago," She said with a shrug, "Although it's not like they're the only ones who can stomp all over your heart."

Regret washed over Stacy's face, it wasn't her intention to come here and tear open old wounds, "Yeah I heard that you and Lita broke up, I'm sorry and I'm sorry I didn't call or make any special effort to see you, I'm a horrible friend."

"It's ok Stace, people have their own lives…I probably would have shut the door in your face anyway, I didn't want to see anyone. But this isn't about me, you didn't come here to talk about my problems, you came here for the comfort of an old friend."

The Baltimore native once again smiled, "How could she ever leave someone like you?"

Getting up from where she was sitting Trish made her way over to the small kitchen area, consisting of a tiny fridge and a coffee maker. "Beats me, you want some?" She asked, holding up a mug.

"Anything a little stronger?" She asked, boosting herself up by sitting on her 41 and a half-inch legs.

The other diva winked at her, "I'm your hook up." She said reaching into the small fridge and pulling out a tiny bottle of vodka throwing it her way, "But just so you know drinking doesn't help…been there, tried that."

Stacy unscrewed the cap sniffing the alcohol and taking a quick sip, "Uck how do you all drink this stuff?" She asked shaking her head at the hard taste of raw liquor.

Cupping the mug Trish sat down beside her again, "Light-weight," She commented, "It's only Vodka not like its Tequila or something."

"Light weight? Excuse me I'll have you know I'm a feather weight. I work hard for this body." Stacy told her, putting the cap back on the bottle before she threw it aside to place her hands on her hips.

"Glad to see you smiling," The Canadian said before turning the conversation serious, "Although as much as I hated seeing you in tears like that I think this is something you should talk about,"

"I guess your right, I was having fun for a second pretending it didn't happen." She responded, her head immediately falling.

"Pretending it didn't happen isn't going to make it go away sweetie."

"It's just so messed up Trisha, I loved him and he told me he loved me too then I walk in on him having sex with Torrie."

Trish almost choked on the sip of coffee in her mouth, "Torrie Wilson!?"

"The one and only," Stacy responded, her voice becoming soft and timid at the thought of it all, "My best friend and my boyfriend."

The blonde laid down her drink and placed her hand back on Stacy's knee, softly stroking it to consol her, "I can't believe she'd do that, I always thought Torr had a thing for you."

"Really?"

"Umm, yeah! Look at you your gorgeous and she would never leave your side. I just figured something else was going between you two."

"Nope." The girl replied, "Although I wish she was interested in me because then she wouldn't have ruined my life." She said, her voice beginning to waver again.

Reaching up Trish pulled her in for a hug, "Come here you," She told her, gently rubbing her back as she rocked her back and forth in her arms. She pulled Stacy out from her chest to look her in the eye, "But you might want to thank her sometime, because now you know neither one if them were good enough for you." Trish said, tucking a stray peice of the girl's hair behind her ear. She looked like an angel, the moonlight striking her cheek and for some unexplainable reason Trish wanted to see exactly what those gorgeous lips tasted like.

Stacy closed her eyes and opened them again, Trish was still in front of her, and so was the feeling of longing inside her that made her want to softly brush her lips against Trish's. "Trish." She said, watching the woman lean in closer, still softly stroking her hair.

"Yeah?" The Canadian answered, her mouth now inches away from Stacy's, her hot breath hitting her in the face.

"What's going on here?" She asked, relishing the feeling of the other woman being so close to her. Stacy couldn't explain it, she'd never felt herself being attracted to another woman before but right now she'd never been more turned on in her entire life.

Trish inched slightly closer, if it was even possible, they're lips still not touching and the anticipation driving both divas crazy. Unbeknownst to the other, each girl was dying to give in. "What do you want to be happening here?" Trish asked covering Stacy's question with one of her own.

She couldn't hold out any longer and after Trish's last question the Baltimore native licked her lips and gently pushed them against the blonde's. Trish smiled against her mouth before running her tongue aimlessly across the girls bottom lip out of nothing more then habit. She was however surprised when the woman parted her mouth, allowing her access. The champion placed her hands on either side of the woman's face, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. Her tongue tangled with Stacy's in a tumultuous kiss, each woman craving the taste of the other and searching out what they hadn't been able to find in their significant others.

Stacy fell back onto the bed with Trish climbing on top of her as the kiss became more and more heated. In the moment the Toronto native moved her lips from Stacy's mouth to her neck, nibbling and sucking on the exposed flesh or her collerbone.

"Trish wait." The nitro girl said suddenly, pushing back Trish's head and sitting up, leaving the champion confused. Mixed signals weren't even a good description of the situation.

"What's wrong?"

She bit down on her bottom lip, "It's just that you're used to this and it's something I've never before. What if I'm not good enough?"

Trish smiled, it was sweet that she cared, "You'll be fine," The blonde said taking Stacy's hand and lacing it with her own, "Just relax, I'll take care of you." She told her, gently guiding her back down onto the bed. She wanted her to feel comfortable and she wanted it to be all about her for once, she was sure that all Randy probably cared about was getting off himself not her needs.

She hovered over her, pushing up Stacy's rko t-shirt; if he only knew that she had walked out on him and ended up in bed with Trish. "Won't be needing this." She said with a wink, pushing it up further to reveal her perky breasts. Placing a trail of kisses up the girl's stomach until she reached her chest, Trish took one of her nipples into her mouth flicking her tongue across it causing her to moan in pleasure. She then repeated her actions with the other, sucking on it lightly as Stacy's hand found its way into her hair.

"Your sure about this?" Trish asked stopping before she went any further, and when Stacy nodded, she continued to pull the shirt up over her head. She tossed the garment aside and trailed her finger down her abdomen reaching her pyjama bottoms, undoing the drawstring and pulling them off to join the t-shirt on the bedroom floor.

The Canadian's mouth found the American's again in a drawn out kiss, each lingering longer not wanting the moment to end, "Your beautiful." Trish said when they finally broke apart.

Her hand moved south, hooking her panties in her thumbs and yanking them down around her ankles as Stacy's legs began to shake. "I'm going to make you feel good I promise." Trish said, trying her best calm her as she kissed back down her stomach, licking around her navel before she found her destination.

A hiss escaped Stacy's throat, and she jumped when Trish's tongue found her center. The blonde stopped for a minute, "You trust me right?" She asked and Stacy once again used her head to nod in response, "Then just relax." She finished her mouth moving back to its previous location.

Stacy closed her eyes and tried not to tense up, she almost felt guilty and dirty being with a woman, and the worst part about it was how bad she wanted it. She did trust Trish however, and needed to listen to her and enjoy the wonderful sensations she was feeling.

Trish's tongue swirled around the woman's clit, causing her to squirm beneath her. She grabbed her legs to steady her as she gave the bud of nerves one swift suck, Stacy's voice erupted in a loud moan, "Trish." She whimpered, tangling her hands tightly in Trish's blonde locks. The champion continued her attack, flicking her tongue back and forth across her sensitive flesh. "Oh god right there." Stacy cried out, bucking off the bed finally letting her inhibitions go, obviously over ridden by the feeling of pleasure.

Not stopping her oral attack on the woman, Trish slipped one finger inside her gauging her reaction at first, and when Stacy arched off the bed she added another. Her digits moved in and out of Stacy building up a powerful orgasm. The blonde suddenly slowed down, causing the other woman to look down in frustration to see why she had stopped what she was doing. She ended up throwing her head back again groaning, as Trish leisurely teased her before violently picking up the pace once more, delivering the earth shattering orgasm she had been waiting for. "Oh Trissssssssh." She moaned again, drawing out the woman's name in the sexiest way Trish had ever heard it spoken. She didn't stop her assault right away, gradually slowing down again helping the woman ride it out and come down off the high she was feeling.

When she was sure she was finished Trish climbed up next to Stacy on the bed, kissing her passionately, her taste still fresh on her mouth. "That was incredible," Stacy panted, her breathing still ragged.

Trish tried to catch her own breath curling into the girl's naked frame, "There's plenty more where that came from."

Stacy turned into Trish wrapping her arm around her waist before kissing her lightly, "Randy who?"

The blonde laughed, "Lita who?"

So maybe neither one of them was in love with the other just yet, so what if they both still held feelings for someone else. Because really doesn't every person you date hold some feelings towards someone else? If you thought about every other person people dated you'd never end up with anyone. At least together they had no expectations yet, they could work past it all at their own rate and probably find exactly what they were looking for in each other.


End file.
